heroes_and_castlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IronForged/Heroes and Strategies
I posted this on the community portal, but i'm not really sure if it would ever get seen over there. I also noticed there's no where for people to reply. So i figured I'd make a blog about it. HEROES and STRATEGIES Just wondering what heroes and strategies everyone uses? What hero, soldiers, towers, runes are best to use for campaign and multiplayer coop? I know that different strategies are required for different lvls, but in general? (my strategy is below) I was playing mutliplayer coop this morning as a lvl 30 assassin, so far I've never managed to get past 8 minutes (my best is 8.06). This is when all the trolls, orc chieftans, mummys and tomb lords come in. The furthest I've got was actually playing with a lvl 10 knight... he started spamming peons which really seemed to work quite well in stalling the bigger guys. After seeing this I've started upgrading my peons, battle academy and iron helms. Can anyone who can get past 8-9 minutes help please? I finally managed to get past Corte lvl 9. The strategy I employed was sending out peons (who would have known they were actually good!). I just fully upgraded my peons, so the way I did it was using the assassin, lvl 32. I killed the standard bearers right at the start then I got up to +5 gold per sec and bought reinforced walls. I then got a battle academy and then started sending out my peons. :) Works brilliantly, they never destroyed my walls and I was never in any real danger of losing or short in gold! The peons take the brunt of the force of those wolf riders and even kill a few of them! The assassin's counterstrike can also be used to kill those spinning goblin dudes as well :) My normal strategy before using peons was that I would get up to +5 gold per sec, then I would fully upgrade walls. From there I would just maintain my walls and if I collected enough gold I would get giants or treemen (I used to use the ranger heaps). In the earlier stages of Hinton, Pikemen were also pretty good, especially once upgraded and if you got the blacksmith but I find in later levels they get wiped out by the orc chieftans really quickly and then I opted for giants as they last longer and can divert the attention of the enemy while I healed my walls and slowly worked away at the big guys. I find that on lvls with lots of wraiths peons would probably be the best unit (I still haven't really used iron helms or the wizards) to try and keep them off your better units and walls at a cheap expense (they= wraiths hit really hard...). As for towers, I only ever really use the ballistae towers and I've barely ever used wall units except when I'm mucking around. I also use a +10 +20 (+30 damage total) rune. So far I'm up to Corte lvl 10 now. If you read this please share your strategies! Also, if anyone wants to play coop I'm BenjaminXLL on Gamecentre. I have an Assassin lvl 32, Ranger lvl 35 or something like that, Mage lvl 31, and a Barbarian in the high 20s. Category:Blog posts